


An Old Man and A Homosexual

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Historical References, M/M, Preuniverse Reference, Sugar Daddy, weekly brunch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: I am getting so much better at writing guys, like, be impressed :)





	An Old Man and A Homosexual

“Oh my gosh, like, Ares won’t talk to me since I accidentally drooled on the table. Like, it’s not even sentient but he was kind of pissed about it!” Hector sighs and leans back in his brunch chair. It was the biweekly brunch between himself and Hades, no big deal but Hector was actually kind of worried today. At least Hades was a really good ear to talk off.

“Thanks for listening to all of my drama, as usual, Hades” The older gentleman nods, also leaning back in his chair. 

“It’s quite a predicament. But you two have had your spats before, and I daresay if you want to fix it, you will.” Hector sighs, knowing the old Underworld ruler was probably right. He was very wise and if he was a littl e more ambitious, he could be just as networked as Ector. 

They sit together in confortable silence, watching the mortals pass by. 

Hector smiles wryly and off handedly mentions “Remember when I was a mortal and asked for your number?” The older man chuckles.

“You were quite a flirt back in the day. 

“Yeah, but like I didn’t even mean to flirt! I just meant like, if you needed a hand, needed someone to talk to…” Hades laughs heartily while Hector blushes. Finally Hector also laughs. “It did seem like I was flirting.”

“Yes, but I was actually quite flattered.” Hector looks up at the man, curiously. “An old man like me getting hit by some handsome young man? Quite the compliment if I do say so myself” Hades smiles broadly as Hector blushes agaun. They stare at each other across the table for a second, inching toward the middle. 

“Trust me Hades, youre not just some old man.” Hector croons, leaning in.

“Then what am I?”

“A really hot old man” Hector whispers against Hades lips and then they touch, cool, Underworld air mixing as they kiss passionately over the brunch table. 

“A really, really hot old man that I’m leaving a hot young man for” Hector proclaims. “Now kiss me, Daddy” And they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am getting so much better at writing guys, like, be impressed :)


End file.
